Jamie Hewlett
Jamie Christopher Hewlett (b. 3 April 1968) is an English comic book artist and designer, and the co-creator of Gorillaz. Biography While studying at Northbrook College, Worthing, West Sussex, England Hewlett, Alan Martin and fellow student Philip Bond had created a fanzine called Atomtan. This brought him to the attention of Brett Ewins. After leaving college Hewlett and Martin were invited by Ewins to create material for a new magazine he was setting up with Steve Dillon in 1988. The magazine was called Deadline magazine and featured a mixture of comic strips produced by British creators, and articles on music and culture. Martin and Hewlett created Tank Girl, an anarchic strip about a teenage punk girl who drove a tank and had a mutant kangaroo for a boyfriend. The strip proved instantly popular and quickly became the most talked about part of Deadline. Hewlett's quirky style (he was a fan of Brendan McCarthy) proved popular and he started to work with bands such as Senseless Things and Cud providing covers for record releases. By 1992 Hewlett had become a major creator in the comics industry, and one of the few to break into mainstream media. He had worked with writer Peter Milligan on Hewligan's Haircut in 2000 AD issues 700 to 707. The series was later compiled into a trade paperback. He was also involved in providing covers and art for Shade, the Changing Man, also written by Milligan for DC Comics. thumb|Jamie Hewlett on the 'Jonathan Ross' show. Tank Girl was also optioned to be made into a film by MGM after being considered by among others, Steven Spielberg. The film was released in 1995 and featured Lori Petty as Tank Girl. It was a commercial and critical failure and was criticised by fans who said it failed to capture the essence of the original strip. Hewlett however, was said to be happy with the film. He also drew a Tank Girl miniseries for the Vertigo imprint of DC Comics written by Peter Milligan, as well as helping adapt the film for Vertigo. Hewlett was still involved with British bands of the mid 1990s, including illustrating a comic strip version of Pulp's song Common People".http://www.idiottoys.com/pics/pulp_common.jpg He also designed décor for a nightclub called The Factory in Worthing. The decor featured red and green stripes, a wall of blown-up panels from Tank Girl set against '70s wallpaper, a Ford Escort hung from the ceiling and toilets pasted with pages from old comic book annuals. The Factory has since been refurbished and renamed. Deadline was eventually cancelled in 1996 due to falling sales in a changed market and Hewlett concentrated on working in advertising and designs for television, most notably the children's series SMTV Live featuring Ant and Dec. He also created the strip 'Get The Freebies' published monthly in British fashion bible The Face. The stories, such as they were, followed the exploits of Terry Phoo, a gay, Buddhist kung-fu law enforcement sweetheart and Whitey Action an enigmatic young anarchist with a bad attidue as they fight across London against their primary adversaries The Freebies Gang of the title. The dynamic between the two heroes was much like that of Tank Girl and her mutant Kangeroo boyfriend Booga (she being the smart one him being the dummy) with the episodes being told from the point of view of the female protagonist. The strips primary function was for Jamie to vent his spleen against the media idols and trends of the day, the story often taking second place to the jokes. The strip ran for one year, the second series was cancelled due to a change of editorial staff at the publication. At this time he had moved into a flat with Blur's Damon Albarn after splitting with his girlfriend Jane Olliver (originally a member of (Elastica) and it was while sharing a flat that the pair came up with the idea of Gorillaz, one of the world's first virtual bands. Albarn would work upon the music, while Hewlett would come up with character designs, and both came up with ideas for the members of the band. The first Gorillaz single was released in 2000 followed by the first album, Gorillaz in 2001. In 2005 their second full studio album, Demon Days was released. Both albums were popular successes. The band also performed 'live' several times in 2005, including a performance at the 2005 MTV European Music Awards, a performance in the Manchester Opera House and a similar one in the Apollo theater in New York. The band plan a world tour which will feature Hewlett's designs. A feature film was proposed but never made. Gorillaz remains Hewlett's main project for the foreseeable future. When asked if he would return to comics by Jonathan Ross on an edition of Ross's chatshow on November 25th 2005, Hewlett said no, but he had several ideas which he may do one day. In January 2006, Hewlett's artwork for Gorillaz was shortlisted for the Design Museum's 'Designer of the Year' award. And in an interview with the magazine Icon Hewlett confessed he's trying to revive the whole Gorillaz-movie idea. In May 2006, Jamie Hewlett was named the Designer of the Year Award 2006http://gorillaz-news.livejournal.com/155031.html#cutid1. In his spare time Hewlett plays a game called SecondLife under the name of Ferris Erato. (www.secondlife.com) Category:Real World Category:Gorillaz Member